


Baby Fever

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [37]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jacinter are the best aunt and uncle, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: requested by @jacihayle on tumblr: "Jacinter finding out they're pregnant!"
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder
Series: Future Family Fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Baby Fever

“Cinder, she’s just so _precious_ ,” Winter sighed happily, holding the small baby in her arms. Her niece, the crown princess of the Eastern Commonwealth, Peony Blackburn was two weeks old, and Winter just couldn’t get enough of her. 

“I know.” Her cousin replied. For the two days Winter and Jacin had stayed at the palace, neither Cinder nor Kai had stopped smiling. Even when their newborn cried, inconsolable, for hours or soiled three outfits in a row, nothing was spoiling their attitude at being new parents.

Peony’s tiny mouth moved, and Winter cooed again, kissing the little baby’s face all over. She was just a perfect mixture of both parents, and she couldn’t get enough. 

“Am I ever going to get to hold my niece, sweetheart?” Jacin joked from beside her.

“Not likely.” Kai commented as he stepped into the room. “Cinder, I think your cousin is considering kidnapping our baby.”

“Like I’d ever admit my schemes out loud.” Winter laughed. “Stars, I just can’t get over her!”

Cinder snorted, “You’ve said that at least thirty-two times in the past two days.”

“And I’ll say it some more!”

All too soon, Peony began to squirm, fussing softly, and Winter was forced to give the baby up so she could eat. Surprisingly, she found herself wiping away tears. Jacin, never one to miss what she was feeling, wrapped an arm around her.

“What’s the matter, Princess?” He used one of her old nicknames in an effort to cheer her up, but Winter just pursed her lips.

“I’m fine. I just… I don’t know why I’m so emotional…”

“Because I made really cute kids?” Kai offered, grinning as he got her to smile.

Cinder, who was busy feeding her daughter, looked up at her friends. “Hey, just think, all this practicing with her will prepare you if you and Jacin ever have kids!”

Her husband said something in response, but Winter didn’t hear as her thoughts began to race. She thought back to that morning, and how the thought of drinking her usual morning coffee made her stomach turn. It couldn’t be… could it?

~~~~

Winter walked down the long hallways of the medical center of the palace, doing her best to keep a low profile. It was the next morning, and she wanted answers.

Was it only wishful thinking, and being around the new baby? She’d heard Scarlet describe “baby fever” a few months prior, as she told her friends how desperately she wanted another baby as her daughter, Shelly, got older. Was that the reason the nausea had come again that morning?

She didn’t have any other symptoms, but there was a possibility. Would she even be able to find out this early? Would a pregnancy be able to be detected? Winter nervously chewed her lip as she searched out a med-droid. 

Her search didn’t last long, as one of the androids rolled up beside her. “Hello, may I help you?”

“Could I possibly get a pregnancy test? Please?” Winter’s heart beat frantically inside her chest as the med-droid processed her request, then produced a needle to get a blood sample.

For a long minute, the android’s screen loaded, processing the collected sample, and for Winter it felt like hours. When it finally beeped back to life she let out a breath she hadn’t even known she’d been holding.

“Pregnancy detected. Estimated 5 weeks gestation.”

Before the android could list out the various other pregnancy-related services it offered, Winter’s hands flew to her mouth in delight for half a second, before she was sprinting back down the hallways to the main palace in a very undignified way.

Coming up the stairs, she very nearly collided with the person she’d been looking for. Jacin’s blue eyes widened as she managed to stop just in time. Her arms flailed for a bit, before he reached out to pull her close, steadying her against his body.

“Winter, where are you going in such a hurry?” he laughed. 

“Jacin.” She breathed, her voice suddenly catching in her throat. “You’ll never believe it.”

“What?” His voice took a nervous tone as he continued, “Is it bad? Why did you have to come to the medical wing?”

“No, no, it’s not bad. It’s good! It’s so good!”

Winter snaked her arms over his shoulders, looking up into the handsome face she loved so much. “Jacin, I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened, arms coming up to her waist. “Are you sure?”

“The med-droid just said so. 5 weeks!”

Winter cupped his face, watching those blue eyes as he began to tear up slightly. “We’re having a baby.”

“I love you.” Jacin declared, leaning in to breath his declaration against her lips. “I love you so, so much.”

Winter kissed her husband softly, lingering in the stairwell of the medical wing of her cousin’s palace. They were having a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys! check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
